


It was okay, though

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Noob Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine knew that one day he'd have to say "Goodbye" to Kagami, and it was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was okay, though

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and wrote this without even knowing what I was doing.

Aomine knew it would happen.

He knew relationships that started with sex could rarely last.

He knew that someday, he'd have to say "Goodbye" to the redheaded man who changed his life in highschool and who appeared in his life again five years after their last year of highschool.

"Someday" was today.

But it was okay, though.

No big deal, really. Aomine didn't mind. That's why he even helped Kagami packing his things. And that's why he was even helping him carrying his bags to his car.

He still didn't get how and why Kagami started leaving so many clothes at his house. But he didn't ask, it didn't matter anymore.

"Oh, right !", Kagami exclaimed, he looked at the other man and pointed at the biggest gymbag, "You didn't forget to put my toothbrush in it, did you ?"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "No I didn't. I told you I didn't forget anything, dumbass."

_Of course he didn't._

He couldn't forget about that toothbrush even if he wanted to.

He spent so much time staring at that fucking toothbrush. 

That inanimate object that got his hopes up.

That instrument that was only supposed to clean teeth, but that ended up meaning so much when Kagami started leaving it at his house.

But Aomine was okay. 

He could explain himself.  
He had never felt affection towards people other than his own parents, that's why he became a little sensitive to everything Kagami did when he realized how much he actually meant to him.  
He was only human, after all.

He just misunderstood Kagami's intentions. It was just a mistake, nothing more, nothing less. But oh it all became clear when the redhead was lying on Aomine's bed three days ago and said,

_"We should stop seeing each other."_

Yeah, it all became clear when Aomine was punched in the face by reality.

He laughed at himself the next day. He laughed so hard because of how ironic the situation was.

 _He_ was the one claiming he'd never care too much about anyone and that the redhead was no exception. _He_ was the one who told Kagami "You better not catch feelings". But look at him now.

It was hilarious.

Thank God Kagami cleared it all up when Aomine started getting serious. 

Aomine wanted to thank him. He wanted to treat him to dinner or something. He wanted to buy him 50 fucking burgers and say something like

_"Thanks for making me come back to my senses before it was too late, man !"_

_"Thanks for proving me that caring about people never ends well !"_

_"Thanks for proving me that I can't even keep the persons I fucking care about in my life !"_

It was okay, though.

His voice was calm and steady as he shook Kagami's hand and told him "Goodbye" because he knew it'd happen since the beginning. He was prepared to say goodbye since their first intimate touch.

Kagami started his car and Aomine went back to his house, not looking back, because that's how it was supposed to end, anyway.

He sat on his bed, stared at his closet and chuckled. It looked so empty without Kagami's clothes in it. His whole room looked so empty without the redhead's basketballs and his shoes, without his video games and his gymbags... Without his presence.

When did that asshole start acting like Aomine's house was a damn trashcan, anyway ? 

Good riddance. Now Aomine could finally spend less time looking for his own clothes in the morning. Now he could take a piss in the morning without having to hold it in and wait for Kagami to get out of the toilet.

Now he could wake up without the redhead's strong arm as a hard, uncomfortable pillow; and he could wake up without a numb arm, because Kagami would never use it as a pillow anymore either.

His hands started shaking.

_If he knew it'd happen then why the hell did he expect something from this relationship ?_

A dry sob caught in his throat.

_Why did Kagami get his hopes up and then left him ?_

_Was he not good enough ?_ Of course he was good enough, damn it.

He wasn't perfect but he knew he was perfect for Kagami. He knew he could have been the best fucking boyfriend in the planet if he wanted to, he knew he could have made Kagami the happiest man in the world. He was fucking convinced of it because he _needed_ to see the redhead happy.

Because Kagami's laugh and his smile were his universe. Because the redhead was like the sun Aomine was fucking gravitating around; so warm, so bright it could make you go blind, so hot it could burn you.

_And that's exactly what he did._

He turned Aomine's cold, empty house into something warm, something he could call "home". And Aomine became fucking blind, he got burned, and now he was alone.

_And he definitely wasn't okay._

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like writing Kagami's POV too, just to make it worst. Maybe I will.


End file.
